Apart From Childhood Love
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were kids and met each other. But they were separated and never see each other. They will find for beloved in the Alice Academy.
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

Summary: Mikan and Natsume were kids and met each other. But they were separated and never see each other. They will find for beloved in the Alice Academy.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hi

Mikan: Hi

Natsume: Hn

Ruka: Hi *big smile*

Hotaru: They are so stupid

CutiePrincessPikachu, Mikan, and Ruka: HEY, WE ARE NOT STUPID!

Hotaru: Fine, do not own Gakuen Alice characters

CutiePrincessPikachu: I am so exciting my new story

Chapter 1: They Meet

Mikan and Natsume met each other at sakura tree. They were 5 year old. They like each other like fell in love. Their parents called their names and they heard them. They were go back home and telling their true feeling. Mikan went to her home and opened the door. Mikan's parent want telling her.

Yuka was happy and say, "Mikan, I got new job and moving on new house."

Her mother tell, Mikan's eyes widen. She yelled, "WHAAAAAAAAT!"

Her parent hold cover their ear. Yuka say, "Mikan, why did you yelling it?"

Mikan can't tell her parent about met him. She say, "N-N-N-Nothing." But she was lied.

Yuka say, "Okay, we must be hurry up and pack up."

Mikan say, "When?"

Yuka & Izumi shouted, "TONIGHT!"

Mikan yelled, "WHAT TONIGHT?!"

Izumi say, "Go hurry and pack up."

She went to her room and pack up her whole stuffs. She is so sad and thought, _'I never see you.'_ She don't know his name. She remember his face have raven-haired and crimson red eyes.

Next day, Natsume waited for the girl at sakura tree. Three hours later, he is so upset waited for the girl. He remember her face have light brown and chocolate orbs eyes.

Mikan and Natsume were so separated and never see each other. **(*HOLD ON A MINUTE! NOT YET THEY HAVE MIND!*) **They thought, _'Next time, I will see you again.'_

CutiePrincessPikachu: Sorry about short story.

Mikan: It okay, do your best.

Ruka: Please some review it.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend

Summary: Mikan and Natsume were kids and met each other. But they were separated and never see each other. They will find for beloved in the Alice Academy.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hey, do you think my new story?

Mikan: I love your new story

Ruka: I like it but why did Natsume is so upset?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Because Natsume is so upset waiting for Mikan *sniff* he love. *sob*

Natsume: HEY OI! I AM NOT UPSET AND WHY DID I LOVE THIS BAKA?!

Mikan: HEY! I AM NOT BAKA!

Nastume: Whatever

Mikan: You did upset

Natsume: No, I didn't

Mikan: Yes, you did

Natsume: No, I didn't

Mikan: Yes, you did

Natsume and Mikan: *argue*

Hotaru, Ruka, and CutiePrincessPikachu: *SIGH* They are argue like kids

Ruka: Do not own Gakuen Alice characters *smile*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Please read it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Best Friend

One year later, Mikan was six year old. She was living with her grandpa. Because her parent are so busy and leave her to her grandpa. She went to elementary school. She will become first grade of school. The girl was new transfer student. She have raven-hair short and purple eyes. She stared at Mikan. Mikan looked at the new girl.

She say, "Do you want be friend with me?" The new girl was nodded.

Mikan say, "My name is Sakura Mikan. And you are."

The new girl say, "I'm Imai Hotaru."

Mikan say, "Can I calling you Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded.

Mikan say, "You can calling me Mikan."

Hotaru say, "M-M-Mikan" She is smile and Mikan too.

They were sang and danced on the perform. They were so happy each other but Hotaru wanted money more than Mikan. Mikan was so upset see Hotaru. She was fought with Hotaru got winner.

Three years later, Hotaru got moved new school. Mikan was so unhappy and ran over Hotaru but she was so mad and fought her. Hotaru got fly swatter. She hit her. Mikan go to fly up and then fell on the ground.

She say, "Ouch." *sob* She never see Hotaru again like her childhood.

Hotaru hugged her and say, "You dummy, I will see you next time and mail you."

Mikan was nodded. Hotaru had already left. Mikan will be waiting for Hotaru next month over and over again. She is so upset waiting Hotaru not came back. She was so wept and wipe tears. She decided go to Tokyo and see Hotaru. She was escaped from her grandpa. Because she want see her best friend and back to together.

CutiePrincessPikachu: So what do you think about my story?

Mikan: I love it and I want hugging Hotaru.

Hotaru: No, you following me and try hugging me. It is so gross.

Mikan: Hey, it is unfair. You are so meanie. *sob*

Natsume: Polka dot, will you stop cry. You look so ugly to cry.

Mikan: *sniff* Okay, Natsume. *wipe away from tear* Oh, Ha-chan.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yeah, Mi-chan

Mikan: When next chapter to see my childhood in?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Humm....maybe later.

Mikan: Okay.

Ruka: Please some review it. *smile*


End file.
